


A Day Less Ordinary

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: ALLO [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several days after A Lie Less Ordinary. Alex and Kara are having a normal day. </p>
<p>Well, almost. </p>
<p>Kara still hasn't recovered her powers and Alex is stuck at the DEO assisting with routine cell maintenance.</p>
<p>ALLO AU version of "Human for a Day".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Less Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> As voted by my patrons. I just want to say how amazing these three are. I had meant to finish this much sooner, but rl issues seriously hampered my ability to write. Throw in vacation and too many family members, and this took far longer than I'd like.
> 
> My patrons are incredibly supportive and sweet, and so when this 1k little epilogue blossomed into this 5k monstrosity, I didn't fight it.
> 
> On with the show!

* * *

Alex counts in her head as she tends to the eggs, flipping the stove off and taking two steps over to the toaster just in time to collect two golden pieces of toast.

"You almost ready?" she calls out as she slides the bacon and eggs over onto a plate, quickly adding a few freshly cut strawberries and the toast.

"Yep," Kara says with a grin as she walks out of her room.

Alex pauses and sets the plate down, smiling slowly as Kara joins her. "You look great."

Though Kara is dressed in her normal work attire of dark skinny fit slacks and a pale blue button up top, Alex means every word.

Kara looks down and fidgets with her hair, her grin the remaining as her cheeks flush. "Thanks."

"Your breakfast is ready," Alex prompts as she tugs out a fork and knife for Kara.

"Are you going to join me?" Kara asks as she steps closer to accept the plate.

"Yeah, just a sec." Alex hurriedly serves herself and walks with Kara over to the carefully sit, snuggling closer than is necessary - but neither complains.

Alex knows Kara has been worried that her powers haven't returned, but Alex has faith that things will work out. There have been benefits to Kara's lack of power - Alex scoops a forkful of egg into her mouth in an effort to avoid laughing about the tickle fight Kara had foolishly started the night before.

Though she would never wish Kara's powers away, she's been glad to be able to show Kara that the situation is far from dire. Kara is more than her super abilities, and Alex has always known and appreciated that.

She finishes her mouthful of egg when Kara catches her attention.

"Hey," comes the soft word.

She turns her head in curiosity, only to be met with a soft kiss. Her eyelids flutter closed and she wonders if kissing Kara will ever feel like anything less than incredible. She doubts it.

"Hey," she mumbles in reply when the kiss ends. When Alex finally manages to open her eyes, she's not surprised to find Kara grinning.

"I just wanted to," Kara pauses as she just _looks_ at Alex's face, "I mean, you've been so great the last few days. I would be so scared and possibly be going crazy if you weren't here being amazingly supportive."

Alex shrugs and tilts her head. "I love you, Kara." The words are simple, but full of confidence. Loving Kara has always been both the easiest and most difficult thing in the world for Alex.

She reaches out to squeeze Kara's hand. Any shakiness she'd felt in their new relationship had faded the moment Kara had stood up to Eliza to defend not only her, but their new role in each other's lives. Alex had always thought she couldn't love Kara more, but she'd been wrong.

Kara's still smiling at her just _so_. Alex doesn't bother resisting the urge to lean forward for another kiss.

"I have to go to work," Kara whispers some time later when her hair is mussed and breathing evenly proves to be a challenging endeavor.

Alex smiles and softly brushes her lips over each corner of Kara's mouth. "I know."

Kara makes a high pitched noise in her throat, her lips forming a small pout. "Sometimes you're really the worst."

"I know," Alex repeats with a grin.

They have to hurry to finish their breakfast; Kara because she doesn't want to be late, and Alex because she wants to see Kara off.

They make it to CatCo in good time, even managing to make a quick stop at Noonan's. Alex idles her sedan in the parking lot, giving Kara a careful once-over as Kara unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Take it easy today," Alex says softly.

Kara's lips purse into a small smile. "You do remember who I work for, right?"

Alex has to bite the inside of her cheek. Kara gets really upset when she mentions things like "tranquilizers" and "black bags" - Alex still swears they're a viable option given Miss Grant's both branding of and delusion of possession of Supergirl. She opts to continue her previous train of thought instead.

"I just mean don't go rushing off into danger or anything, okay? You're not quite used to being human, and I really don't want you to get hurt." Alex makes sure to keep steady eye contact while she speaks, knowing that Kara will read her sincerity and take it to heart.

"I'll do my best." Kara smiles and nibbles at her lower lip.

Alex withholds a sigh. It's as good as she'll get. She takes a quick look around before brushing a last kiss to Kara's cheek.

"Later."

As Kara enters CatCo with a still-warm latte in hand, Alex decides it won't hurt to head into the DEO a little early. She'll be bored kicking around Kara's apartment alone anyway, and she doesn't feel like addressing the pile of laundry back at her own place just yet.

She stops at the store on the way to pick up a bag of Oreos for Hank - he'd let her borrow the portable sun lamps again despite the fact that protocol dictated she really wasn't allowed to.

He smiles when she finally makes it into work. "Alex," he says with a newly straightened face, "glad you decided to join us. We're cleaning cells today, and we can always use more competent people on hand."

Alex tries not to think of the bright blue package of Oreos she's slipped into Hank's locker and fails. His mysterious smile makes her eyes narrow. She clears her throat and turns her attention to the large monitors of the central hub. "Who's up next?"

"Jemm." The name is said dryly and with more than a hint of distaste.

"Alright," Alex says as she crosses her arms and examines the crimson-skinned alien on the central screen, "who's on the cleaning crew?"

* * *

Kara's busy daydreaming about the last few days with Alex when it happens.

If she'd had her powers, she might have even seen it coming. Unfortunately her powers are still depleted when the earthquake hits.

Her almost perfect invulnerability has saved her clumsier moments, but that isn't the case as the CatCo building shakes and shivers.

"Kara!" Lucy cries out with wide eyes as Kara stumbles and falls awkwardly. The paperwork Miss Grant sent her up with scatters, but that's ignored as blinding pain shoots through her arm. Lucy scrambles to her adroitly, and moments later the earthquake stops.

Lucy has a protective arm around her, and Kara tries to smile through the pain. "You think Miss Grant can make me work with a potentially broken arm?"

"Not on my watch," Lucy replies sharply. She helps Kara sit up straighter and moves to cautiously examine her arm. "Really wish I'd become a doctor instead of a lawyer right now."

"Ah, I don't know," Kara says with a grunt as Lucy helps her to her feet, "You're kind of my favorite lawyer."

Lucy chuckles and tugs off her blazer, tilting her head in acknowledgment of Kara's words. "My knowledge of first aid is pretty limited, but I'm pretty sure it's best if you keep your arm immobilized until we know for sure if it's broken or not."

The sling Lucy rigs out of her blazer is rudimentary, but Kara is grateful for her help. As Lucy finishes, Kara glances out the large windows at the back of Lucy's office.

"Oh man," Kara whispers. Even without super vision she can see the damage the quake has caused. There's several collisions in the streets, and off in the distance she can spot a few trails of smoke.

"I'm going to call down to James's floor and see how everyone's doing," Lucy blurts out as she turns away from the window.

Kara's eyes widen and she fumbles inelegantly for the cell phone, wishing her right arm hadn't been the one to be injured. The coolness of her phone against her hand is a comfort, and she holds down the one on her speed dial as soon as she manages to unlock the device.

The lines are busy and Kara scowls. She redials again and again until the call goes through, absently nodding as Lucy points to her own call and turns away to speak lowly to James.

"Alex!" she calls out in relief when the call is finally answered.

" _Kara, are you alright?_ " Alex's voice is raised in concern.

"I'm fine," Kara says even as she forgets about her right arm and tries to move it.

" _Liar_ ," Alex declares when she hears Kara's sharp inhale.

"Well, mostly fine," Kara corrects. "My arm might be broken, but we're all okay here. What about you?"

There's a noticeable pause that makes worry gnaw at Kara's stomach.

" _We're on lockdown_ ," Alex admits.

"What?" Kara's heartbeat picks up to an uncomfortable rate, and she paces a few steps.

" _It's standard procedure while we run safety protocols. Don't worry, just stay safe until your powers return._ " Alex sounds so matter of fact that Kara begins to relax, if only just slightly.

" _And if they do, call me_ ," Alex adds as Kara opens her mouth to speak.

Kara frowns. "Alex-"

" _Gotta go_."

Kara stares at her phone as the call ends, worried despite Alex's attempts to soothe her. There was definitely something off about the conversation.

Her phone buzzes in her hand, and she smiles when she sees the text from Alex.

' _I love you._ '

She replies as quickly as her one good arm will allow, but her happiness fades once its sent. She's worried despite what Alex has said, but she'll give Alex the benefit of the doubt for the time being.

"James said there's only a few bumps and bruises around Miss Grant's office. I think we should take the stairs down to the main floor and meet up with the guys, maybe check in with Miss Grant before getting you to the hospital to check on that arm," Lucy says as she hangs up the office phone.

"Oh, um," Kara says as she fidgets with her glasses, "the hospital? I don't think that's really necessary."

Lucy's eyebrows arch as she places her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? Your arm could be broken and you don't think the hospital is necessary?"

Kara swallows. "What I meant to say is - don't you think the hospital is going to be slammed right now with people that need much more help than me? I mean, yeah this definitely hurts, but I think I still have some stuff from the last time Alex sprained her wrist around my apartment. I think a splint and sling will do until things aren't so hectic."

As if to emphasize her point, the sound of several sirens blare suddenly from several blocks away.

Lucy frowns, but slowly nods. "I get what you mean, but you really can't put off getting checked out for long. I'm not a doctor, but I do know that it's important for broken bones to be set correctly."

"As if Alex would _let_ me not get this checked out," Kara retorts with an affectionate smile.

Her smile is reflected on Lucy's face. "Good point. Now, come on; let's go see what's going on downstairs firsthand."

* * *

Alex is a firm believer in Murphy's Law. Over the years, especially for the ones she's been employed at the DEO, she's learned that anything that _can_ go wrong _will_ inevitably go wrong.

So when the lights come back on after the earthquake and the agents that had been in the room with Jemm are on the ground and Jemm is nowhere to be found, Alex isn't altogether surprised.

When Hank orders the lockdown and Alex takes the time to sneak out a call to Kara, Alex isn't surprised to discover that Kara is still her human-powered self.

On this day perhaps the only thing that serves to surprise her is the moment Agents Tsung and Reynolds flatline - and Hank doesn't.

Her heart is pounding so loudly in her ears that she almost doesn't hear Agent Donovan repeatedly trying to hail Director Henshaw over the comm.

She wishes that Hank were here so she could punch him. Hard. In the face.

She'd told him that she was way more qualified to take in than Reynolds and Tsung combined, but Hank wouldn't hear of it.

" _I have to know I'm leaving these people with someone I can trust." Hank's staring at her solemnly, a hint of pride glimmering in his eyes. Alex knows this is the equivalent of the hero telling a child that wants to help that there's an important mission back where it's safe and away from harm, but she won't publicly defy Hank right now._

_She can't when nearly everyone's shifting uncomfortably and trying to hide their fear. Hank Henshaw is practically a legend amongst the agents, and Alex won't undermine Hank's effort to personally undertake the nearly impossible mission of recapturing Jemm._

_Hank gives her a wink, and Alex blinks in surprise. She wants to let loose a last acerbic remark, but then Hank and the two agents he's selected to be his support are proceeding carefully through the security door._

Donovan is still calling tirelessly for Director Henshaw when Alex focuses again. She doesn't hesitate to make a decision once she realizes that though Hank isn't responding over the comm, they also can't confirm that he's down.

She's already dressed in her full tactical gear, but she does a last check that she's carrying the appropriate spare magazines for her Berettas and newly acquired M4 carbine.

"What are you doing? Director Henshaw ordered us to stay put." Donovan's brow is furrowed as his attention splits from Alex and the ominously unchanging data streaming through on the monitors.

"I'm not leaving him in there to die. Besides, if Jemm took down Reynolds, we might be sitting ducks hanging around here anyway," Alex says as sidles closer to Donovan and lowers her voice.

It only takes a moment for Donovan to understand. "Reynolds was head of security."

Alex nods once.

"I'm coming with you," Donovan adds as he tilts his chin up defiantly.

It's all Alex can do not to smile. "We don't have neural inhibitors like the others did, so surprise is our best option. We're going in quiet and careful, and hopefully we can find Jemm before he realizes we're there."

Donovan frowns. "No lights then. Night vision?"

"Good call," Alex agrees as she leads the way over to the hastily assembled mobile armory.

As she and Donovan make their way through the security door, Alex spares the smallest thought for Kara. She hasn't allowed herself to consider the odds before now, and if she wants to make it home to Kara she can't afford to at all.

Instead, she decides that the moment she gets home she's going to spoil Kara with her favorite foods just because she can. _I am coming home, Kara_ , she thinks as the door slides shut behind them and she clears her mind to focus on the mission at hand.

* * *

Kara has to suck in a deep lungful of air as she awkwardly changes back into her Kara Danvers attire. Her hands are still shaking from the tense experience from facing down the gunman knowing full well that at any moment he could raise his weapon and fire and she would be a bleeding, if not dead, Kryptonian.

"Oh my god, that was so intense," Winn says from his position at the mouth of the alley. He's respectfully turned away and keeping watch.

"Intense doesn't begin to cover it," James says quietly.

As Kara awkwardly buttons her last button, she can still hear the awe in his voice. Something swells in her chest - pride, fear, and something else.

She could have died.

Alex could die any day in her role at the DEO. It had been Alex Kara had thought of as she'd faced down the fearful would-be robber. Alex has never hesitated to throw herself in the face of danger, especially not when someone she cares about is involved.

"Can I have my cell phone?" Kara asks as she walks up to Winn and James.

They both turn, Winn fumbling in his pocket to retrieve the requested device. "Sure."

"Thanks," she says with a smile as she hits the speed dial that will give her Alex's voice. It takes a while to even get to Alex's voicemail. Kara frowns and tries again.

"What's wrong?" James asks after her second attempt gets the same results.

"When I get through to Alex's phone I only get her voicemail." Kara is staring at her phone, trying not to worry but failing.

"Try the office instead," Winn blurts out. He's frowning and obviously troubled.

Though he finds Alex intimidating, it's clear that he's a big supporter of her and Alex's relationship - at least that's what Kara assumes from the e-mail he'd sent earlier in the day about some good date ideas he thought she and Alex might enjoy. It had been slightly awkward to read, but it had made Kara smile just the same.

She smiles at him now and dials in the private line to Vasquez that the technical specialist had slipped to her after Alex's first Reactron escapade.

" _Supergirl_ ," comes the hushed voice scant seconds later, " _we're on lockdown, now isn't a good time._ "

Kara turns away from her waiting friends and takes several steps down the alley. "I know, but I can't reach Alex and I...I really need to talk to her."

There's a long pause - too long of a pause.

"Vasquez? Are you there?" The long pause continues. Kara clutches her phone tighter. "Susan?"

" _Crap_ ," Vasquez mutters. " _Look, I'm not supposed to tell you. Agent Danvers said you still don't have your powers…_ "

Kara paces, growing impatient as Vasquez struggles to speak. "Just tell me."

" _One of our most powerful aliens escaped during the earthquake, and we've got several agents down. Director Henshaw went in to apprehend him, but we're unable to reach him over the comm. Alex went in after him a while ago._ " It's clear Vasquez is uncomfortable speaking, and each word of her last sentence echoes in Kara's mind like gunfire.

There's a lot Kara wants to say, but Vasquez isn't the one she wants to say them to. "I'll be there soon."

Vasquez says something over the line but Kara's already got the phone pulled away and then the call is ended. Her face is a stony mask when she turns to her obviously eavesdropping friends. "Winn, I need you to drop me off somewhere."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" James looks upset and concerned, but Kara doesn't have time to explain.

"You need to go pick Lucy up," Kara reminds him sternly, "and I don't have time for this."

Winn has to hurry to keep up with her as she all but jogs over to his Prius, ignoring the pain of her jostling arm as she waits impatiently for him to unlock the doors.

Surprisingly he doesn't question her about why they need to leave so suddenly, only asking for the briefest of directions.

When they're halfway to their destination it's her that breaks the silence. She's been stewing for the most of the drive, internally raging and both Alex and herself as each minute passes.

"Why haven't my powers come back?" she asks in a voice that isn't quite a shout.

"I-I don't know, but look, I was running the bio data you gave me that Alex collected and I think that maybe all you need is a little..push."

When Kara sends him a wide eyed glare, he hurriedly continues. "I mean, like a, a big Kryptonian equivalent of an adrenaline rush or something."

Kara's right bounces as she mulls over her words. Her blood is pumping like crazy, fear and anxiety pushing through her the longer it takes her to get to the patch of desert that few know houses the DEO's underground facility.

For the nth time she wishes her powers were back. Flying is quicker, though Kara can see Winn pushing his Prius to its limits now that they're on the open stretch of road that no one is hurrying to travel on.

"Here, here!" she exclaims when they arrive close enough to where she needs to be. She hastily unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door, only pausing when Winn attempts to follow her.

"No, I've got this. I need to do something here. Don't wait. I'll call you later." She forces a smile before slamming the door, not wanting to even spare that much time when her gut is screaming at her that _Alex is in trouble_.

It's only when she's faced with the impenetrable security doors that close her off from the DEO that Kara stops. She stares up at the doors that suddenly seem so menacing in their sturdiness.

She hurriedly dials Vasquez's line again - but this time the call doesn't connect.

"No," she whispers as horror creeps over her. Alex is there, and Kara _can't reach her_.

"No!" she screams as she slams her good hand against the stationary metal. Her hand curls into a fist, and then she slams it hard against the door. The pain is almost enough to rival her broken arm, and if she were in a sane state of mind she might even realize that the first swing has done tremendous damage to the fragile bones of her hand.

However, Kara isn't in a sane state of mind; as she raises her bloody fist again, she screams.

* * *

Alex takes a deep breath, knowing that Jemm is approaching. Searching for Hank had proved fruitless, and she'd lost Donovan when he'd been unable to get the scavenged neural inhibitor on in time. His loss weighs heavily on her shoulders, but she refuses to believe Hank is gone.

Any number of people would have given up, but Alex isn't just anyone.

Jemm is now responsible for taking the lives of no less than five of her fellow agents, and Alex has had enough. She hears him approach but tunes his words out. It doesn't matter what he says because Alex is intent on taking him down.

She's taunted him to lure him into her trap, and thanks to his ego, her plan has worked so far.

Her breathing steadies as she positions herself and spots Jemm through her EOtech scope. She has the M4 braced to improve accuracy, and a careful breath later she fires. Her shots strike all center mass, but she doesn't stop to pat herself on the back. She knows Jemm won't be taken down so easily, and she's already counting as she races over to the detonator.

A few seconds more, and then the explosion hits. Again she doesn't stop and wait to see how effective the explosives have been. Several long hurried strides later and a quick descent down a ladder, she's retrieved the shotgun she'd strategically placed to complete her trap. Jemm is still confused by the initial onslaught, Alex sports a macabre grin when one of the shotgun shells hits the crystal gem centrally located on his forehead.

Unfortunately that particular hit seems enrage him, and Alex has to quickly drop the empty shotgun to retrieve her pistols. She tries to aim carefully, but Jemm is still stalking resolutely toward her. Her shots come more rapidly as he reaches arm's length, a deep scowl on his face. She doesn't have a chance to reload as she's brutally hit and thrown several feet back.

She winces as she lands, clutching her ribs and scrambling backwards until she's pressed back against the wall.

Something is tickling her lower face, and she dimly recognizes it as blood as Jemm looms over her.

"It will take more than that to kill me, human," Jemm says in a near growl.

Alex almost smiles, because though she might not have killed this two-bit alien, she's _hurt_ him. The urge to smile fades when Alex realizes that her silent promise to Kara is about to be broken.

She's not coming home tonight.

As Jemm raises a fist to finish what he started, there's a blur of movement.

Alex's breath catches. The chamber is only lit by the dim glow of the red emergency lights that flicker, and she has to squint. There's a cape - is it Kara?

_No_ , _that's definitely not Kara._

The only things Alex knows is that it's both alien and _not_ \- and it's fighting Jemm.

The fight is difficult to follow, but Jemm hardly seems a match for this new opponent. Alex is stunned when Jemm falls and the new arrival slowly stands.

The alien is tall, and just when it turns to Alex, there's a loud crash.

Now Alex does smile, because the new arrival is someone she knows well.

"Guess your powers came back," Alex mumbles as Kara tackles the new alien.

There's grunts as punches are exchanged. Alex forces herself up even though she's tired and sore, shuffling over to where Kara and the mystery alien are fighting off in one corner.

Alex blinks in disbelief when she gets closer. "Hank?" she blurts out.

"What?" Kara pants out as her arms finally slow down.

Hank cautiously lowers his arms, looking none the worse for wear despite having just absorbed several of Supergirl's punches.

Alex has reloaded one of her Berettas before she even realizes it.

"I am not your enemy," Hank says softly. His hands are up and open, palms facing outward in a sign of surrender. His face is twisted into a mix of regret and relief.

Alex's finger doesn't move from the trigger of her gun until she looks into the familiar dark eyes. She slides the safety on her gun and holsters her weapon.

There's a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as the world around her seems to fall. "You're not Hank Henshaw."

The man that she's known as her mentor for the last couple of years doesn't have to say a word, and Alex's throat works as she tries to swallow. This man isn't Hank Henshaw, but he _is_ the man - alien - that she's worked with for the last several years at the DEO.

"Did he escape from Fort Rozz too?" Kara asks with still-raised fists as she looks back and forth from not-Hank and Alex. She looks and sounds befuddled, and Alex wants nothing more than to explain the situation, but she can't.

Hank looks carefully between the two of them before lowering his hands. He sighs and his shoulders slump. His form shifts and changes until the foreign alien from before is standing before them. "No. I was never imprisoned there. I'm a refugee from a lost world not unlike yourself, Kara."

Alex is still having trouble speaking around the lump in her throat so she can't ask the questions she needs to ask.

"Explain," Kara says as she glances at Alex.

The warm hand that settles low on Alex's back makes the next several moments as Hank - J'onn - talks about meeting her father the day he died.

She's crying by the time J'onn finishes, but Kara's arms are steady and strong around her.

J'onn's eyes are moist too when Alex finally manages to look up.

"I didn't know your father long, but I knew him well. I haven't regretted a single moment spent watching over you girls. If anything, I'm grateful." J'onn stops speaking, and Alex understands that there's much more that he could say, but even more that he can't.

" _I will grind your loved ones to dust," Jemm declares from insides the confines of his cell as he glares at Hank._

" _There are none left to grind." Hank's response is oddly placid._

_As Alex stares at him she realizes that placid isn't the right way to describe the way he'd looked and sounded. Empty. Hollow. Those are words she'd be more likely to attribute to his delivery. She begins to worry until Hank tilts his head._

" _Let's get this fish tank cleaned," Hank says almost cheerfully half a beat later._

_Alex shrugs the moment off._

"I am sorry I couldn't help you sooner, but Jemm was a very powerful psychic being. He tricked Reynolds into removing my neural inhibitor almost from the beginning, and I was locked in a rather intense nightmare world until you shattered that gem on his forehead." It takes Alex a moment to realize that she's no longer looking at the Martian known as J'onn J'onzz.

Hank smiles at Alex, and though his smile isn't large, there's pride glimmering in his eyes.

"You trained me," Alex says with a shrug. "I just wish I could have stopped him sooner."

She thinks of her fallen comrades, especially Donovan, who'd only been following her lead.

"They have been avenged," Hank says grimly as he meets her eyes. "I made sure he had a taste of his own nightmarish medicine before he died."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Kara asks with a slightly raised hand.

Hank looks away and clears his throat. "I...also possess some psychic ability. I can read minds. Well, not Kryptonian minds. Your cousin gets a kick out of that." The last is directed at Kara, whose eyes widen.

Alex can only stare at him. She doesn't react for several moments, and Hank has begun to look concerned.

"I knew it!" she exclaims.

* * *

The world seems to move quickly around Kara as the small group rejoins the rest of the DEO. There's an overwhelming and nearly palpable sense of relief in the gathered agents, and it takes Kara several moments to tug Alex away to somewhere private.

"Kara-"

They're only two steps into the room when Kara cuts Alex off with a kiss. Alex is only surprised for the briefest of moments, and then she's responding and stepping closer.

Alex could have died today.

Kara pushes the thought away as Alex nips gently at her lower lip as the kiss winds down. She smiles. Alex doesn't have to be gentle, but she always is anyway. Kara kind of loves that about her.

"Just a routine lockdown, huh?" she says. Her voice is a little rough with emotion, but she sees Alex shiver at the intimate timbre.

Alex looks down at takes her hands. "Well," Alex stops speaking and stares downward. She's frowning when she tugs Kara's hands up and sees old dried blood staining Kara's knuckles.

"What did you do to yourself, Kara?" Alex asks. She looks pained as she stares down at the dried maroon flecks that have stubbornly clung to Kara's skin.

Kara hesitates. She knows Alex will scold her if she's honest, but she's never been good at keeping secrets. "I needed to get to you," she says with a shrug.

The pain had been more than she'd ever experienced before, but it, combined with her panic, had been enough of a push to restore her powers. Even though J'onn had ended up aiding Alex, Kara doesn't regret pushing herself so hard.

Alex's lips twitch, and Kara knows she's struggling not to make her promise to never do anything like this again. It would be asking for the impossible, especially since Alex has proven time and again that she would do anything for Kara.

Instead, Alex sighs and shakes her head. They share a firm hug, and Kara briefly misses being able to hug Alex without having to think about how tight her grip is. Keeping Alex safe is more than worth the extra effort.

"I love you," she says before pressing a tender kiss to the side of Alex's neck.

"I love _you_."

Alex nuzzles against her cheek, her breath steady music to Kara's ears. Kara sighs in contentment.

"As much as I love this and don't want to let go, I kind of think National City needs you right now," Alex says after a few minutes have passed.

Kara wants to stubbornly refuse, but she knows Alex is right. There'd been a lot of destruction as a direct result of the earthquake, and Kara _is_ needed elsewhere. "This is one of the times I wish you weren't right."

They step apart and look at each other.

Alex smiles. "Put in a couple of hours. I'll be waiting at home with some of your favorites all laid out in appreciation of all your hard work."

It's really not Kara's fault that Alex's smirk is so damn attractive, Kara thinks as she steals in for another thorough kiss.

"Okay," she says breathily against Alex's lips after the kiss ends. She can _feel_ Alex's smile.

Kara turns away shortly after that, determined and ready to help the citizens of National City.

Alex is still smiling as she heads over to the communications hub to track Kara's progress.

"Shut up, Vasquez," Alex says without looking when she hears someone chuckle.

Her eyes are glued to the dot that represents Kara, but if Vasquez's surprised shout is anything to go by, her no-look throw of a heavy fountain pen has hit its mark.

Alex Danvers believes in Murphy's Law, but as she considers her plans for the evening, she forgets about it. She's got a date with Kara tonight; Murphy isn't invited.


End file.
